


grounded

by Miss_Inginaction



Series: hybridverse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Help, Jisung is cute, M/M, a weird failed attempt at aesthetic writing, and insecure, dove!jaemin, he says fuck once, i still dont know how to tag, jaemin has wings, mouse!jisung, na jaemin is beautiful, that should be an official tag, they're hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Inginaction/pseuds/Miss_Inginaction
Summary: A gust of wind reverberates around the cove, bouncing off the edges of rocks that sparkle with salt water spray. Jisung only looks for the way it ruffles Jaemin’s bleached blue hair, carding through every strand. The same light that dances lazily across the sea seems to reflect in the elder’s eyes, orange and pink threading through orbs of dark grey. He looks like hebelongs, fitting seamlessly into the stunning palette of the sky.Jisung doesn't know why, but it feels like Jaemin's from another world; one that an insignificant little field mouse like him has no place in.(alternatively, Jaesung watch the sun set)
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: hybridverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	grounded

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to everyone who gave me kudos, commented or read my first fic! your support means so much to me and it's absolutely crazy having you guys like my writing. here's another jaesung drabble for those who asked! it came out kind of fake deep ngl hhhhhhhh but hopefully it's not so bad? 
> 
> again, i'd literally die for any kudos or comments or feedback~ (even though this is barely 1k,,,,,,, my brain cells love short circuiting after a thousand words)
> 
> stan jaesung cowards~

They’re watching the sunset.

A gust of wind reverberates around the cove, bouncing off the edges of rocks that sparkle with salt water spray. Jisung only looks for the way it ruffles Jaemin’s bleached blue hair, carding through every strand. The same light that dances lazily across the sea seems to reflect in the elder’s eyes, orange and pink threading through orbs of dark grey. He looks like he _belongs_ , fitting seamlessly into the stunning palette of the sky. 

When the air hits his own skin, he can’t help but hunch a tiny bit into himself. It’s deceptively light, carrying an undercurrent of frost that bites at him like a cat pouncing at its catch. 

If Jaemin is the one that belongs, Jisung is the one that shouldn’t be here, should be somewhere he can’t be a nuisance. 

_Prey_ , he thinks, hating the way his tail automatically curls around him, the way his ears turn down. Defensive, cowardly, _weak_. So, so, very weak. 

Not worth it. 

“Are you cold?” 

_Yes_ , he wants to reply; _from the inside too_. But Jaemin is a free spirit, wings spreading to soar at heights Jisung can’t even think about without trembling. He’s not going to be the one to drag him down. He’s not going to be dead weight for the dove to carry. It doesn’t matter, in the end, because this is what he’s supposed to be. Prey. 

He shakes his head. 

_Idiot._

A slender, pale finger touches his arm. It’s second nature for him to flinch away- but this is Jaemin, so he doesn’t. The only reflex he allows himself is to turn, shy brown eyes questioningly meeting sweet stormy ones. 

“You’re shivering, love.” 

_Oh,_ he’d like to say; _no I’m not._

The words don’t come out, even though he parts his lips. On cue, another draught of alkaline ocean wind drifts against his exposed arms, teasing. Taunting. 

He curls his hands into the hem of his t-shirt. The soft fabric hides the way his puny muscles tense. 

But _Jaemin_.

Soft hands pull him close, caramel-scented wings coming to curve around him like windbreaking shields. He halfheartedly tries to pull away. The fact that he needs this just makes him feel smaller. 

“Hey,” a melodic voice murmurs. “I’ll keep you warm.” 

A flush spreads across his cheeks, the same colour as the magenta that streaks the sky above them. But overtaking the flutter of tiny feathers in his stomach is the awareness of just how helpless he is… just how much Jaemin is extraordinary, strong and oh so beautiful. Brilliant. Diamonds shining white, ethereality that fits in no matter where he goes. Heads turning, hearts following, the whole world at his feet because he can _fly_. 

Just how much he’s defenceless, plain. A little brown mouse, served to be trodden upon. Fallen too far, out of his depth in love. 

Gentle fingers tilting his face up break him out of his thoughts; Jaemin’s looking at him with an expression that combines both concern and tenderness, layered onto his sculpture-like face. The question is as good as asked out loud. _What’s wrong?_

He shakes his head again. 

⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ . 

The silence is edging toward noticeable, invisible breaths of angst turning into something less subtle, like the golden wisps of clouds forming on the horizon. Thankfully, the waves whispering at the shore turn into quiet refrains that fill up the empty space. The song of the sea. It’s almost peaceful, easing the tension out of him little by little. He stops counting the minutes, sundial fading into blissful apathy.

A tickling sensation over his nose nudges him out of the lull in his senses. Blinking to refocus, he realises it’s the edge of a snow-white feather. As if by default, he’s leaned into the dove’s side and the curve of wings around him has tightened, sheltering all of his body like a plush blanket. 

Something touches the edge of one of his ears. He almost startles until a hand strokes his hair, tangling through the dyed pink locks. Then he’s quiet, letting out a tiny sigh before relaxing back. There’s only one person who touches him in that exact way. It’s familiar. Safe. 

His eyes flutter shut as feather-light fingers trail across his face and fondle his ears. This is... okay. Maybe he’s okay.

For better or for worse, he doesn’t see that instead of looking at the sunset, Jaemin’s eyes are travelling slowly over every inch of his skin. They’re full of an emotion that’s almost awe, his lips parted and expression soft. He doesn’t realise that it’s not the blossoming rose of the sunset Jaemin’s admiring, but the faded velvet shade of his hair. Or that the elder can tell a little bit more about what he’s feeling than he lets on. 

“You’re so _pretty_ , mochi, did I ever tell you?” 

The sudden words take him by surprise. His eyelids blink open and he hesitantly lifts his gaze to linger at the edge of Jaemin’s own. He’s not sure what the dove sees in his chocolate eyes; whatever it is, though, has him pressing a delicate open-mouthed kiss to his forehead as his arms slide around his waist. “You’re so _fucking_ pretty, adorable, precious, you make me stare,” he mumbles against Jisung’s temple. “You’re _mine_.” 

(Jaemin’s muted bass voice synchs perfectly with the atmosphere of relaxing charm that cloaks their rocky cove. It’s lilting, smooth, comforting. Magical.)

He smiles. 

It’s a faint smile, but a smile nevertheless. Because there’s a chance that maybe Jaemin’s telling the truth. 

Maybe. 

_I’m yours._

Maybe this is where he belongs, too. 

Maybe, just maybe, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ~the end~


End file.
